The overall objective of this ongoing project is to better understand the mechanisms of vascular clearance of a variety of microbes by the liver. Experimentally we use primarily a liver perfusion model but continuously correlate our in vitro experiments with in vivo studies. One immediate goal for the current year includes an in-depth study of the role of pili in adherance and killing of Salmonella typhimurium by perfused livers. We are also developing techniques to rapidly separate the various sinusoidal cell populations of the liver. Once established we will use the technique to characterize the particular cell types invloved in trapping of microbes and compare trapping profiles in a variety of experimental conditions in vitro and in vivo. Diverse types of organisms are used in our studies including Salmonella typhimurium, Candida albicans and malaria sporozoites.